The present disclosure relates generally to positioning loads, and more particularly to push/pull tag line system for precisely and safely positioning a load.
Conventional methods for positioning loads typically involve a lifting mechanism such as, for example, a crane, that includes a load support line. A load may be coupled to the load support line and the lifting mechanism may then be used to lift and move the load to a desired location. The positioning of the load once it has been moved into the vicinity of the desired location can raise a number of issues.
Traditionally, tag lines have been used to provide positioning of the load once it has been moved into the vicinity of the desired location. Conventional tag lines include a carabiner attached to a rope. The carabiner is secured to the load, and when the load is moved into the vicinity of the desired location, a user may grab and pull the rope in order to move the load towards the desired location. However, for situations in which precise positioning of the load on the desired location is required, these conventional tag lines provide several disadvantages. For example, the rope only allows a pulling force to be imparted by the user on the rope. If the load is pulled beyond the desired location, the user must either wait for the load to swing back past the desired location, which increases the time needed to position the load, attach an additional tag line to the load to be able to pull the load in an opposite direction, which complicates the positioning of the load, or the user must push directly on the load to move it to the desired location, which increases the risk of injury to the user that is associated with the positioning of the load.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved tag line.